El Nuevo traje de Lord Voldemort
by Gwen-Malfoy
Summary: Mini-Fic


# El Traje Nuevo de Lord Voldemort

Bueno antes de que empiece a relatar esta historia les voy a decir como están las cosas en el mundo mágico.

Primero Voldemort no esta muerto, y no fue derrotado, más bien ha ganado esta dura batalla contra nosotros los magos "buenos" y en estos momentos Voldemort esta dominando la población mágica y es lo máximo, es supremo y todas esas estúpidas cosas, que he tenido que decir después de lo que me paso.

Soy Harry Potter el chico que vivió, y quieren saber porque? Quédense hasta el final de mi relato, Aclaración: estoy narrando porque soy un chico curioso que sabia lo que tenia que hacer y cada tarde meiba al castillo a espiar con mi capa invisible.

..............................................

Hace muchos años (N/A: claro eso paso hace no mucho) vivía (N/A: porque después de lo sucedido se murio no de un infarto si no de otra cosa... lean no mas) un Lord que no pensaba más que en estrenar trajes y túnicas, y gastaba toda su fortuna (N/A: bueno la que obviamente le robo a todos los magos) en comprar talas carísimas. El revisar a sus Dementors, ir a el Knockturn Alley o volar en luna escoba en los campos de Quidditch, le interesaba solamente porque podía lucir sus túnicas. A toda hora se las cambiaba, y así como de cualquier Supremo se decía corrientemente: "Esta en el Ministerio", de él se decía siempre: "El Lord esta en su guardarropa".

La ciudad en la que vivía era muy alegre (N/A: bueno así dice aquí, podría decirse que era muy alegre hasta que el comenzó a gobernar) y la visitaban muchos muggles. Un día se presentaron dos muggles que haciéndose pasar por hechizadores, dijeron al Lord (N/A: solo lo digo aquí ¬¬* un estúpido Lord) que sabian hechizar la tela más fina que alguien pudiera imaginarse, y que el traje hecho con ese material, tenia la virtud de hacerse invisible para todos aquellos que eran indignos del cargo que ocupaban o para los que solamente eran estúpidos. (N/A: como Draco, y todos esos, aunque no se puede negar que son bellos, físicamente, pero igual son estúpidos ¬¬ bah..., además no soy gay)

-Será una túnica admirable – dijo el Lord – Si yo me lo pongo descubriré cuales son los hombres de mi nuevo imperio mágico que son indignos de su cargo y podré distinguir entre inteligentes y necios. Caramba! Quiero que me hagan al momento un traje con túnica y todo de esa maravillosa tela.

Y anticipo una enorme cantidad de galeones a los estafadores para que se pusieran a trabajar sin tardanza. Estos montaron dos telares y fingían trabajar muuucho. Pedían grandes sumas de galeones para comprar la seda más fina y las más preciadas perlas, pero se guardaban todos esto y trabajaban junto al telar, donde no había nada, hasta muy entrada la noche.

-Me gustaría saber como va mi vestido – pensaba el Lord. Pero al acordarse de que quien fuera indigno del cargo que ocupara no podría verlo, se atemorizo y prefirió mandar a otro a ver como iban las cosas.

-Mandare a mi honrado Ministro – Se dijo el Lord – Mi Ministro Cornelius Fudge, él podrá juzgar la calidad de la tela, porque es inteligente y nadie ejerce su cargo con más competencia. (N/A: Bueno el tipo no es que sea inteligente, es un estúpido ~_~*).

Más tarde...

-Bendito sea Dios! – exclamo para sí santiguándose y abriendo mucho los ojos – No veo nada – pero no quiso confesarlo en alta voz. Ese era el Ministro.

Los dos estafadores le rogaron que se acercara y les diera su opinión sobre aquel admirable genero y el tono de sus colores. Señalaban los telares vacíos y el pobre anciano abría los ojos como un desesperado y no podía ver nada porque no había nada que ver.

-Dios del cielo! Pensó – Como es posible que sea tan estúpido. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, y no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Seré indigno de mi cargo?!. No puedo confesar que no puedo ver la tela.

-Que le parece? – pregunto un hechizador, al ver que movía la cabeza.

-OH! Muy bonita... un encanto! – dijo el viejo Cornelius, mirando a través de los anteojos – Que modelo! Y que colores!. Le diré al Lord que estoy muy satisfecho de su trabajo.

-Nos alegramos de que le haya gustado – Dijeron los estafadores. Y le dieron los nombres de los colores, con explicaciones sobre el modelo. El viejo Cornelius los escucho muy atento para poder repetirle al Lord lo que decían. Y así lo hizo.

Entre tanto los muy imbéciles pidieron más dinero para comprar más seda y piedras preciosas. Se quedaron con todo sin poner una hebra en el telar, pero continuaron trabajando.

Después de unos días el Lord mandó a otro honrado cortesano, que lo llamaremos honrado Deatheater Mcnair,a ver como iban las cosas y si habían terminado de hechizar la tela. Al igual que el viejo Ministro Fudge, el Deatheater miroremiro, pero no pudo ver nada, porque no había nada que ver.

-No le gusta? – le preguntaron los estafadores, mostrándole y explicándole la calidad del modelo imaginario.

-No tengo un pelo de estúpido – pensó el Deatheater – Entonces debo ser indigno de mí cargo, pero no lo confesare. Y elogió la tela y hablo de la satisfacción que le producían aquellos colores y la elegancia del modelos.

Luego... mucho más luego...

-Si – dijo al Lord – es algo admirable.

En la ciudad no se hablaba de otra cosa que de la famosa tela y el mismo Lord quiso ir a verla al telar. Con una comitiva selecta en la que figuraban los dos consejeros: Lucius Malfoy y Bartemius Crouch, si el mismo solo que algo feo, no estoy diciendo que en algún momento era bonito, reencarnado así como lo hizo Voldemort, entiendan es difícil buscar personajes malos después de que J.K. los mata en los libros, THANKS GOD ella no me ha matado a mi pues si no quien les contaría esta historia.

El Lord y sus consejeros fueron a ver a los estafadores, que hacían como si de verdad estuvieran hechizando la tela con toda su alma.

-Verdad que es magnifico? – dijeron los estafadores – Ve Maestro que modelo y que colores? Y señalaban el telar vacío, imaginando que los otros verían el tejido.

-Que... carajos... es esto? – pensó el Lord – No veo nada en absoluto. Es horrible. Seré acaso estúpido (N/A: Eh.. Siii J) o indigno de mi imperio mágico(N/A: Eh... También)? Esto sería los más espantoso que podría sucederme.

-Si, muy bonito – dijo Lord Voldemort – merece mi mayor aprobación – e inclinándose muy satisfecho, examino el telar vacío con detenimiento, para que no se dijera que no veía nada. Todos los de la comitiva miraban y remiraban y, aunque no podían ver ni más ni menos que los otros, decían como Lord Voldemort:

-Muy bonito! – y todos le aconsejaron que estrenara el traje en un solemne desfile que se haría pronto.

-Es magnifico, excelente!!! – corrió de boca en boca, y todos se mostaron contentos. Lord Voldemort concedió a los dos estafadores la Cruz de la Orden por Servicios Comunitarios al Imperio Mágico y el título de Tejedores del Ministerio de Magia. Algo que obviamente no existía.

La noche anterior al desfile, los dos estafadores estuvieron trabajando toda la noche con más de 16 antorchas encendidas. La gente puedo observar la actividad que desplegaron para terminar a tiempo el nuevo traje de Lord Voldemort. Fingieron hechizar las telas y demás, hasta que por fin dijeron:

-El nuevo traje de Lord Voldemort esta listo.

El Lord entró al taller con todos sus acompañantes y los dos granujas levantaron primero un brazo y después otro, como si sostuvieran algo diciendo:

-Miren los pantalones! Vean la túnica! Miren las zapatillas!. Son tan finos como una telaraña. Caen como si no se llevase nada, pero ahí esta su gracia.

-Es verdad! – decian los cortesanos. Pero no veían nada, porque no había nada que ver.

-Dignese Maestro quitarse la ropa que lleve – dijeron los granujas – y tendremos el honor de ayudarlo a vestir su nuevo traje ante el espejo.

El emperador se lo quito todo (N/A: les puedo asegurar que era grotesco) y los pillos se dispusieron a vestirlo prenda por prenda, mientras él se miraba en el espejo, volviéndose de un lado a otro.

-OH! Que bien le cae! Que elegante! – decían todos – Que modelo! Y que colores! Es maravilloso! Magnifico vestido! Y bla... bla... bla todas esas estúpidas adulaciones, ya me enferman!!! ˇ_ˇ.

-En la puerta le esperan los Dementors con los que debe ir al desfile Maestro – dijo el jefe de ceremonias Amos Diggory.

-Estoy dispuesto – dijo el Maestro – Verdad que me cae admirablemente? – y se detuvo nuevamente ante el espejo, para mostrarle a la gente que veía sus atavíos.

Los chambelanes Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle (N/A: obviamente los padres de los brutos que estudian conmigo) se doblaron hasta el suelo e hicieron como si sostuvieran la cola de la túnica entre sus manos, porque no querían exponerse a que el publico creyera que no veian nada.

El Maestro se incorporó al desfile y todos los que veían desde la calle o desde las ventanas exclamaban:

-Que vestido tan maravilloso, etc... me estoy aburriendo de tantas adulaciones ~_~.

Nadie quería que los demás supieran que no veian nada, para que no creyeran que eran estupidos o incapaces para el cargo que desempeñaban.

Hasta que...

-Pero si no lleva nada puesto O.o! – dijo un chico, era yo por supuesto.

-Santo Dios! Oyeron lo que dice este inocente chico? – Dijo Dumbledore que estaba cerca de Harry, es decir cerca de mí.

Y se produjo un gran alboroto.

Todos – O.O, No lleva nada puesto... Un chiquillo dice que no lleva nada!

-Va desnudo! – terminó por gritar todo el pueblo.

-Esta como Dios lo ha traído al mundo – grito Fred, y George – Sii desnudito.

-Fred, George Shiiiist, cállense – dice la Sra. Weasley.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja – todo el pueblo reía.

Voldemort es eso me mira y grita:

-Potter me las vas a pagar y bla... bla... bla... (N/A: no recuerdo lo que me dijo pero fue algo asi)

Más tarde...

Mucho más tarde...

Luego, luego...

Se podría decir:

Días después...

De verdad muuuuuuchos días después de eso... 

Era miércoles y Voldemort fue a mi casa una noche en la que yo esta durmiendo junto a mis padres (N/A: no en la misma habitación, sino en la misma casa) y pues obvio quería matarme, pero mi padre se interpuso y de un solo hechizo puff lo mató, en eso recuerdo los gritos de mi madre y los mios también, de pues de mi padre siguió su camino y fue a donde yo estaba.

Por ahí estaba yo solo e indefenso, como un pelmazo, en eso antes de que me diera su hechizo mi madre me abraza y le empieza a gritar a ese idiota que me dejara y que la matara a ella, el no le hizo caso alguno dijo una palabra... y de repente ella, mi madre que me había estado abrazando todo el tiempo y me había dado el poder del amor, estaba ahí tirada en el piso con una mirada aterradora en su rostro. Yo comenze a llorar y a gritar de la angustia (N/A: no por gay) y Voldemort me apunto con la varita y dijo unas palabras: _Abada Kedabra_ y oops hubo un silencio rodeado por una luz verde y de repente logre ver por entre la luz ahí estaba Voldemort había perdido sus fuerzas y yacía tirado en el suelo, indefenso. O.o

Desde ese día mi vida cambio la gente me llama Harry Potter el chico que vivio, y las reencarnaciones de Voldemort han querido matarme en todos mis años de colegio, pero lo que ha logrado es debilitarse más, además mis amigos me han ayudado mucho.

**Fin******

..............................................

Bueno ese es todo el ff espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen sus Reviews, son todos bienvenidos

Por: Gwen_Malfoy

Basada en el cuento para niños **El traje nuevo del emperador **de Hans Christian Andersen y los personajes de J.K. Rolling, **Harry Potter**, etc. Y claro obviamente esos personajes no me pertenecen pero si así fuera uff ^_^ cuanto haria con esos.


End file.
